Finn El Humano
by carlosjim04
Summary: el mismo dia de su cumpleaños numero 10, finn pierde su familia
1. Chapter 1

**FINN EL HUMANO Y FIONNA LA HUMANA (en algunas partes mencionare a ojo de halcón de MAARVEL para nombrar a Finn)**

Finn era un niño de 10 años que vivía con sus padres humanos y tenia una hermanita de 1 años con 6 meses, el siempre tenia el cabello suelto, era un hermoso cabello rubio dorado y tenia unos hermosos ojos azul zafiro – ellos estaban una fecha especial, el cumpleaños de Finn.

El nombre del padre de Finn era Carlos, el nombre de la Madre era Jennifer, y el nombre de su hermanita era Kate – curiosa mente el apellido de la familia era Humano.

Finn salió a recoger un poco de frutos y vegetales que le pidió su madre, mientras su padre se encontraba en casa con su madre y su hermana.

C: - Cariño, espero que a Finn le guste el regalo que le tenemos – Claro que le encantara, es el día en que le darás tu espada de oro y yo le daré un bulto que le realice en secreto – Perfecto, dime como es no me dejaste tocar ese bulto desde que comenzaste a hacerlo – Claro, corazón – en eso se escucho un llanto – amor ve a ver a Kate.

Al regresar Finn a la casa, lo recibieron con una fiesta, eran solo los 4 solo ente los 4 últimos humanos en todo Ooo – si embargo se tenían mutuamente y nunca se sintieron solos.

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS FINN**, dijeron todos cuando Finn entro con los vegetales y frutos que recogió, los cuales transportaba en una canasta en su espalda.

Finn estaba sorprendido, no sabia que decir ni como reaccionar – entro a la casa y comenzó la fiesta que su familia le tenia, partieron el pastel, repartieron los regalos.

Su padre le entrego una espada de oro, su madre le iba a entregar el de ella cuando u escandalo se escucho afuera de la casa – todos prestaron atención y comenzaron a escuchar arboles caer, la tierra vibrando con cada paso de la criatura, no tenían tiempo para la fiesta y los regalos, Finn y su padre salieron a toda prisa finn con su espada de oro y su padre que tenia una espada de acero y un gorro de oso polar blanco que usaba cada vez que tenia que proteger a su familia, Finn siempre observaba con curiosidad y orgullo el gorro de su padre sabiendo que algún día le pertenecería, ambos comenzaron a pelear con la criatura.

La criatura empujo a Finn lejos y ataco a su padre al tiro directo pegando en la pared de la casa ocasionando que se le hiciera una grieta en la pared – Finn se levanto para continuar con la pelea.

El monstruo comenzó a golpear a Finn quien solo se dedicaba en defender a su familia, su padre se levanto se tiro encima del monstruo – este se lo quito de encima y la golpeo como un muñeco de trapo, Finn miraba preocupado el modo en el que trataban a su padre, decidió ayudarlo, con su espada de oro le corto la cara haciéndole una señal de X, el monstruo se lo quito de encima tirándolo contra una pared lo cual lastimo mucho a Finn.

El padre de Finn salto hacia la criatura y logro sacarle el ojo derecho – teniendo un solo ojo el monstruo se enfado mas, se lanzo contra la Familia de Finn y comenzó a golpear a su padre sin descanso alguno mientras Finn yacía en el suelo tirado y lastimado, decidió armarse de valor y levantarse – Finn aunque débil se le tiro a la criatura, después de que lanzo a su padre contra la pared de la casa, la pared de la casa termino partida y cayéndole encima al padre de Finn, matándolo al instante.

NOOOOO, gritaba Finn de tristeza mientras peleaba con el monstruo – el cual lanzó a Finn lo mas lejos que pudo, A duras penas Finn se levanto siguió peleando con el monstruo – mientras este lo golpeo con un tronco – aprovechando el estado de Finn, el monstruo lanzó una roca en dirección de su madre y hermana, a duras penas la madre con su hermanita esquivaron la roca, la cual pego con una pared destruyéndola y haciendo que cayera encima de la madre y la hermanita de Finn al ver la escena Finn grito de dolor, se levanto ataco al monstruo y le causo un horrible corte que le daño el otro ojo solo lo daño, pero no le corto la vista el monstruo aun podía seguir viendo perfectamente, Finn decidió vengar la muerte de su familia atacando al monstruo, pero fue inútil, al ser golpeado Finn por el monstruo salió volando pegando contra una pared en las ruinas de lo que una vez fue su casa, la pared le cayo encima, el monstruo al notar que Finn no se movía pensó que murió, y se retiro riéndose – Al fin, al fin mate a todos los humanos, primero mate a la Chica de Aaa y ahora a los 4 humanos de Ooo.

F: - La chica de Aaa?, será que, podría ser Fionna? – después de eso Finn quedo inconsciente.

**TIEMPO ANTES EN AAA**

Fionna practicaba con su espada de cristal que le dio un desconocido que la encontró en un bote cuando tenía 2 años, Fionna practicaba todo el tiempo, mejoro su agilidad, su fuerza, y sus movimientos con la espada.

De un pronto a otro Fionna fue atacada por un monstruo, el monstruo mando volando a Fionna haciendo que pegara con los arboles, Fionna tomo su espada de cristal se puso en posición de ataque y se defendió, el monstruo se lanzo contra Fionna lo único que ella podia hacer era evitar que el monstruo la tocara, pero era inútil, con su agilidad Fionna le hacia frente al monstruo causándole simples corte, el monstruo se tiro sobre Fionna aplastándola, y dejándola muy cansada, por ultimo el monstruo lanzo con fuerza a Fionna hacia un árbol, al chocar el árbol se partió, y le cayo a Fionna encima dejándola bien herida con cortes y astillas clavadas que le provocarían la muerte, el monstruo se retiro victorioso pensando que mato a Fionna – Solo me faltan los humanos de Ooo.

Fi: - Los humanos de Ooo?, podrían ser mis padre y mi hermano Fin?, tengo 8 años de no estar con ellos – Después de esta frase quedo inconsciente bajo el tronco de un árbol, ella usaba un gorro de conejo blanco, tenia el cabello rubio dorado y ojos azul zafiro.

Un tiempo después por el lugar paso un chico pálido que tenia una guitarra que parecía hacha y usaba un sombrero, el encontró a Fionna, la saco del tronco y la llevo a su casa donde el chico le vendo las heridas, Cuando Fionna despertó, el chico le dio alimento, el tomo una fresa roja le quito el color y se la puso a Fionna en la boca, después se dedicaron a hablar.

¿?: - Hola niña soy Marshall lee – gracias Marshall, yo soy Fionna la humana, que estoy haciendo en este lugar.

MA: - Fionna yo te encontré debajo de un tronco, te saque y te traje a mi casa para curar tus heridas.

FI: - Gracias Marshall, si hay algo que pueda hacer como agradecimiento dímelo.

**EN LA TIERRA DE OOO**

Finn seguía inconsciente, cuando despertó, estuvo atorado por un largo tiempo, cuando escucho un galope de caballo, vio su oportunidad y comenzó a llamar.

F: - Hola, ayuda - repitió varias veces Finn, nadie escuchaba su llamado de ayuda.

Hasta que una chica logro escuchar susurros, ella siguiendo los susurros llego hasta las ruinas de la casa de Finn, puso atención y escucho la voz provenir de debajo de una placa de cemento donde encontró a Finn lastimado, lo coloco sobre la sombra de un árbol.

La chica se dirigió a su caballo, tomo un maletín y regreso con Finn, el maletín era un botiquín de primeros auxilios, Finn fue abriendo los ojos lentamente para acostumbrarse a la luz.

¿?: - Que bien despertaste niño – dijo la chica.

AL observar a la chica Finn se mara vicha de su belleza y se enamora de ella, observo lo hermosa que era y lo angelical que se veía a la luz del sol y su apariencia en si, tenia un hermoso juego de ropa para cabalgar, un hermoso cabello largo de color rosa oscuro, una piel rosa claro y una tierna voz que hacia juego con su belleza.

La chica después de curarlo, y sus guardias después de sacar los cuerpos de su familia de entre los escombros se retiraron, Finn se perdió en la belleza de la chica que no le pregunto el nombre.

Finn se dedico a realizar el entierro de su familia, tomo una pala y comenzó a cavar las tumbas para su padre, madre y hermanita, cubrió los cuerpos con sabanas blancas, del cuerpo de su padre tomo su gorro de oso polar blanco y se lo coloco para usarlo así como lo hacia se padre, después de envolver bien los cuerpos de su familia Finn realizo las oraciones respectivas, se dirigió a los escombros de la casa tomo el regalo de su madre, un hermoso bulto con 2 diferentes de verde uno oscuro y otro claro, tenia mucho espacio y un lugar para colocar 2 espadas, busco algo de su ropa, y algunos gorros de oso blanco polar, que le quedarían grandes para cuando fuera creciendo, tomo una bolsa cama y se retiro del lugar.

**EN AAA**

Fionna con un arco y unas flechas se dedico a cazar su alimento, Marshall la invito a vivir con el, con la condición de que durante el día recogiera frutos rojo y un poco de carne, ella siempre andaba consigo una mochila igual a la de Finn, una grande de 2 verdes diferentes, un verde oscuro y otro claro, también tenia donde colocar las espadas que tenia, como solo tenia una en el otro lugar coloco su arco y sus flechas, tenia una canasta colocada frente de ella donde ponía los frutos y vegetales rojos que encontraba, y una pequeña esquina donde colocaba la carne de los animales que lograba cazar.

Durante las noches aparte de aprender a tocar la guitarra, también Marshall le enseñaba lo que sabia de lucha con armas, las cuales se aseguraba de que Fionna pudiera manipular a esa edad, le enseñaba a controlar las espada (esperando que le sirviera para preparar los alimentos).

FI: - Marshall quiero aprender sobre otro tipo de armas, no solo sobre espadas.

MA: - Fionna todavía eres pequeña para aprender sobre las otras, ni siquiera debería estarte enseñando la pelea con espadas, recuerda solo tienes 10 años.

Dos semanas después llego a visitar a Marshall el príncipe Músculos – Hola Marshall, y quien es la niña? – Músculos ella es Fionna la humana – Marshall pensé que los humanos se extinguieron por lo que supe una familia de 4 humanos fueron asesinados por un monstruo en la tierra de Ooo.

MA: - Gracias por darle esos ánimos a Fionna – tenia familia en ese lugar, en fin eres bueno entrenando físicamente, puedes llevar a Fionna contigo y entrenarla, estaría demasiado agradecido.

PMU: - Claro, dile que se prepare regresare a mi reino dentro de 2 horas que pasaremos juntos.

MA: - Fionna, el príncipe Músculos te llevara con el a su reino para que entres en fuerza física – Lo que digas Marshall, pero me parece que te aburriste de mi – No es eso, ya sabes lo esencial sobre las peleas con espadas, necesitas tener fuerza física ya que no serviría usar solo la espada si no puedes levantar una pesada, recuerda que solo usamos de madera.

**EN OOO**

Afortunadamente para Finn, el gimnasio al aire libre que construyo su padre estaba intacto, el gimnasio estaba formado por troncos resistentes al agua, rocas grandes y pesadas y pesas de metal que su padre fundió, Finn pasaba todo el día entrenando, con un arco especial este podía doblarse para formar una espada y unas flechas cazaba su alimento y con un canasto recogía fresas y otros frutos cercanos.

Un día mientras cazaba empezó a llover y era una lluvia fuerte, Finn no sabia que hacer a lo lejos pudo ver una cueva, corrió hacia la cueva y comenzó a explorarla, cuando encontró una casa.

F: - Esa casa se ve fea y casi abandonada – Finn se armó de valor y entro en la casa, se sorprendió al ver un sillón estilo gótico, una guitarra hecha de huesos y muchas cosas góticas.

Finn saco su arco y le coloco una flecha al sentir que lo vigilaban, Finn tenia un buen oído, y una vista de halcón, el extraño ser comenzó a observarlo, poniendo un poco nervioso a Finn, con su oído Finn dedujo el lugar del ser y lanzo una flecha del lado derecho, sabiendo que dio el primer golpe salvia que el ser daría el siguiente por lo que preparo una segunda flecha, el ser lo ataco con su velocidad, el ser se lanzo encima de Finn, por su sensible oído Finn pudo deducir el lugar y la caída del ser y pudo lanzarle una flecha que rozo al ser dejando caer unas gotas de sangre, el ser se puso furioso y ataco a Finn.

Finn logro esquivar a ser, Finn convirtió su arco en una espada y espero a que la criatura lo atacara, lo cual realizo, Finn con su espada pudo realizarle un corte a la criatura la cual cayo al suelo cerca de donde Finn se encontraba aprovechó para clavarle la espada la cual el ser la logro esquivar justo a tiempo, el ser encendió la luz y Finn logro ver que se trataba de una chica.

F: - Que pena, lamento mucho a verte atacado de esa forma, tu vives aquí?

¿?: - Si yo vivo aquí, se puede saber que es lo que haces aquí, me gusta tu espada la puedes convertir en un arco cierto.

F: - Lo ciento, y si realmente es un arco mi padre lo fabrico de ese modo, es lo mejor que tengo para cazar, de hecho eso estaba haciendo hasta que me llego la lluvia y me refugie en esta cueva, por cierto mi nombre es Finn el humano y tengo 10 años.

¿?: - Finn el humano? me sorprende la perfecta forma en la que peleas?, y mi nombre es Marceline me puedes decir Marcy.

F: - Bien Marcy supongo que ya termino de llover y tengo que regresar a "casa"- Finn a que te refieres con "casa" – Marcy acompáñame y lo veras.

Finn volvió su espada, arco y cazo 3 conejos, después regreso con Marcy al lugar donde vivía.

F: - Bien Marcy este es el lugar donde vivo – Finn es un horrible tronco hueco – Es lo más que tengo, esta cerca del lugar donde entreno y de las tumbas de mi familia.

M: - TUMBAS grito Marcy, Finn no deberías vivir cerca de tumbas créeme puede ser un poco macabro.

F: - Es mi familia, y antes éramos 4 humanos, yo mis padres y mi hermanita, seriamos 5 pero mi gemela se perdió, te contare.

**RECUERDO DE FINN.**

Finn tenía 2 años.

MA: - Mis pequeños Finn y Fionna, por tense bien con su abuela y aléjense del rio.

F/FI: - -si mamá.

Finn y Fionna salieron a jugar a fuera, se retiraron y se acercaron al rio para observar sus reflejos, cayeron en un bote que estaba mal amarrada, el bote salió flotando, Finn y Fionna se pusieron a llamar a sus padres, cuando los escullaron el bote ya estaba lejos, el padre de Finn y Fionna nado hacia ellos alcanzo el bote, su madre llego con otro, el padre coloco a Finn en el bote con su madre, la corriente le quito el bote con Fionna ,al no saber como Finn grito – Una cascada – Una cascada? – Dijeron sus padres.

A los 500 metros escucharon la cascada mencionada por Finn, observaron el bote cayendo con Fionna en su interior – todos gritaron a la vez – FIONNA.

De alguna forma Fionna no se encontraba en el lugar donde se encontraba el bote destrozado, los padres temieron lo peor, el padre de Fionna busco a Fionna por todos los alrededores y cercanías de los lugares cercanos.

Los padres buscaron a Fionna por toda la tierra de Ooo, hablaron toda la realeza de la tierra de Ooo, por si sabían lo que sucedió con su hija, nadie sabían nada.

Al cabo de 1 mes de búsqueda los padres se rindieron y realizaron un funeral sin cuerpo en una tumba vacía.

**FIN DEL RECUERDO**

M: - Aun así estas condiciones me parecen precarias – Pero Marcy mira lo que tengo, una cocina de leña, un comedor (Finn le mostro un grupo de rocas), y un sillón (un sillón reconstruido extraído de las ruinas de la casa) – Sigo diciendo que parece un precario.

F: - Tal vez, pero no tengo otro lugar en donde vivir, si lo tuviera ya me hubiera pasado a dicho lugar.

M: - Puede que yo tenga dicho lugar – le dijo Marcy con un ojo cerrado y levantando un dedo – Te lo mostrare, vamos te gustara dicho lugar, no esta cerca de ningún reino así que no tendrás que pagar impuestos – Que son impuestos pregunto el niño – Es dinero que te piden por ocupar un lugar, el lugar que te daré no esta en ningún reino y yo viví en ese lugar años atrás.

Marceline llevo a Finn hacia una casa de árbol donde ella vivía antes, y se la entrego.

M: - Bien Finn, que te parece, el lugar mas cercano esta cruzando un puente, en ese lugar vive una chica que se cree la dueña de Ooo, si la llegas a ver, e intenta cobrarte impuestos dile – Lo ciento pero este lugar esta fuera de los limites de tus tierras, este lugar no es parte de tu reino y no puedes cobrarme impuestos.

F: - Lo recordare, pero este lugar necesita mucha limpieza, y necesita ser amueblada, aparte tendré que pasar el gimnasio de mi familia a las afueras de la casa – Conozco uno que esta más equipado que ese, pero tendrás que entrar a un reino que esta a 2 horas de aquí caminando –

Bien dime donde es, podría ir a verlo y decidir si lo usare o no – Mejor aun te llevare al lugar.

Marcy llevo a Finn al reino de los fuertes, lo presento a la realeza y les pidió permiso para que Finn entrenara en su gimnasio.

M: - Sus majestades, él es mi amigo Finn el humano, les pido que le permitan usar su gimnasio y lo entrenen, él es el ultimo de su especie.

- Marceline, no podemos entrenar a alguien así como si nada, pero dices que el ultimo humano de Ooo, lo cual no se si creerlo ya que supe que todos los humanos fueron asesinados por un monstruo.

M: - Bien lo escuche, pero hace falta verlo para saber que es un humano, o usted cree que tenga algunas características de otro ser?

- Bien, llamare a mi medico para que verifique que es un humano, si no lo es usted tendrá que hacernos varios favores por el permiso, bien?

M: - Bien acepto.

El medico le realizo a Finn pruebas y llego a la conclusión de que efectivamente es un humano.

MED: - Su majestad, el si es un humano, y en el encontré varias cosas mas, unos talentos especiales.

F: - Majestad yo poseo grandes habilidades que descubrí a los 10 años y mis padres notaron, si usted lo desea puedo contarle lo que poso esa vez?

- Tienes mi permiso, narra tu historia.

F: - Bien esto fue lo que paso.

**Recuerdo de Finn**

Finn tenía 5 años.

JEN: - Amor, mira Finn esta jugando con el arco con punta de goma que le diste la semana pasada, y al parecer lo hace bien.

CAR: - Me alegro amor, espero que lo esté disfrutando.

De un pronto a otro Finn supo como quitarle la goma a la flecha de su arco de juguete, diviso un animal y le dio un flechazo, después se escucho un gruñido, su padre salió a toda prisa y observo que Finn no tenía su flecha pero tenia la goma en la mano.

CAR: - Finn y la flecha que tenia la goma? – Si papá, yo la use para dispararle a un conejo que se encontraba por hay, mostrando el lado derecha – Tu abuelo y yo revisaremos tu quédate con tu madre – Finn se dirigió a casa con su madre.

Finn entro en la casa, mientras su padre y su abuelo tomaron el camino derecho y revisaron los alrededores, a los 500 metros encontraron un conejo con la flecha de Finn – Pero como – Hijo es muy difícil darle a un conejo desde esa distancia yes aun mas difícil verlo – Crees que debemos llevar a Finn con un medico? – No seria mala idea, si tiene algo especial quiere decir que es un "súper humano", dijo riéndose el abuelo al igual que el papá.

Cuando regresaron con el conejo, se lo mostraron a su madre y le contaron la historia.

Paso una semana en la que ellos le realizaron mas pruebas a Finn sobre su visión y su puntería, al verlo especial que era lo llevaron con un medico.

JEN: - Doctor que es lo que tiene mi hijo?

DOC: - Tranquila señora, su hijo reacciono mas que bien a las pruebas y exámenes que le realizamos.

CAR: - Y como le fue?

DOC: - Señor, su hijo tiene vista de halcón, un oído demasiado sensible y la agilidad de un gato – aunque lo interesante es su vista si se dedica a la casería con arco será el mejor de todo Ooo, podría ponerle como apodo "Ojo de halcón" un súper héroe de la difunta empresa de comics MARVEL, la cual dejo de existir hace 1000 años.

CAR: - Gracias doctor por su ayuda – avísenme como le va a ojo de halcón con su arquería, ja, ja, ja rieron los 4, después los humanos regresaron a casa.

ABU: - Y bien como le fue a nuestro nieto, - El doctor dice que tengo vista deeeee… - Vista de halcón, interrumpió la mamá – Ojo de Halcón, como "Clint Batón" el súper héroe de la difunta empresa MARVEL.

CAR: - El mismo papá, así lo llamo también el doctor, y todos rieron.

- Pues bien ojo de halcón entrenemos esa vista y también la arquería, para que revivas a ese súper héroe, el abuelo y Finn pasaron 2 años entrenando hasta que el abuelo murió, en aquel entonces dejaron de decirle a Finn ojo de halcón ya que se entristecía recordando a su abuelo.

Cinco semanas antes de su muerte el abuelo y el papá explorando unas ruinas encontraron un muñeco de ojo de halcón y se lo llevo a la abuela para que realizara un disfraz para Finn.

**Finn del recuerdo**

- Pues bien Finn el humano, no lo puedo creer sin una demostración, vallamos al campo de entrenamiento y veamos esa puntería en acción.

Una vez en el campo de entrenamiento le dieron un arco y un juego de flechas a Finn, colocaron el blanco a 100 metros, Finn apunto y disparo dando justo en el centro del blanco, lo alejaron 50 metros, Finn disparo y dio en el blanco nuevamente, nuevamente fue alejado 50 metros, Finn disparo y nuevamente dio en el blanco, eso molesto al rey.

- Muy bien alejen el blanco los 500 metros que dice, dijo molesto el rey.

El blanco fue alejado 500 metros, Finn apunto disparo y junto en el centro del blanco logro dar, - Realiza el tiro 5 veces para ver que no fue suerte le dijo el rey, Finn realizo los 5 tiros y todos dieron justo en el centro del blanco, regresaron al salón y el rey felicito a Finn por su puntería.

- Muy bien Finn el humano, cumpliste, así que yo cumpliré, puedes entrenar en el mejor gimnasio que tenemos, mi hija te entrenara – Mucho gusto Finn, soy la Princesa Músculos, será un placer entrenarte.


	2. Chapter 2

**ENTRENAMIENTO CON LA RINCESA MUSCULOS DE OOO**

**Y CON EL PRINCIPE MUSCULOS DE AAA**

**(PMO: princesa músculos de Ooo**

**PMA: príncipe músculos de Aaa)**

En Ooo

PMO: - Bien Finn este es el mejor gimnasio que tiene el reino, que te parece? – Cielos es muy grande y esta equipado con cosas que no tiene el de mi padre, contesto Finn haciendo ver que lo maravillo – Sabia que te gustaría, podemos empezar hoy o mañana?

F: - Princesa ya es demasiado tarde y hoy tuve que realizar muchas cosas y pruebas que tu padre me puso a hacer, el cansancio me mata, podría ser mañana?

PMO: - Como te parezca bien Finn retírate y descansa.

Y con eso Finn camino 2 horas hasta la casa de árbol, donde tomo agua, subió las escaleras y se tiro en la cama, a los pocos minutos se durmió, 2 horas después escucho que algo rasguñaba la puerta de su casa.

Estaba lloviendo con pereza y sueño se levanto, bajo las escaleras y abrió la puerta, un perro amarillo entro y se sacudió dentro de la casa mojando todo, Finn le grito.

F: - Que te pasa, porque entras atacado a mi casa y mojas todo – Me disculpo chico dijo el perro con una voz un poco gruesa – Dejare que te quedes esta noche, mañana veremos si te vas.

Finn regreso a su cama después de secarse y cambiarse la ropa, se tumbo y se durmió, el perro busco una esquina caliente y se tumbo a dormir en ese lugar.

En Aaa

El príncipe músculos llevo a Fionna ante su padre ya que dependía de el si le permitía entrenarla o no.

PMA: - Padre, ella es Fionna la humana, es la ultima humana en el mundo, Marshall Lee la encontró casi muerta, la rescato del lugar y la llevo a su casa donde cuido de ella, el me pidió que le entrenarla en fuerza física ya que carece de ella.

- Hijo, bien sabes que no se puede entrenar a nadie en este reino no si nada, hay que ponerle prueba para saber si es o no digna de entrenar con nuestra ayuda, Fionna cuéntame algo sobre ti.

FI: - No tengo mucho que contar sobre mi su majestad, lo que le puedo decir es una historia que tengo sobre mis poderes de tiro al blanco y tele transportación.

- Adelante cuéntala.

Recuerdo de Fionna

Fionna con 2 años se encontraba apunto de caer de una cascada cuando se puso como desesperada a pensar.

FI: - AAAAA (gritaba Fionna mientras caía), que hago, que hago, quiero estar en un bote, quiero estar en un bote, se repitió varias veces – cuando observo al que se encontraba en un bote pequeño sin tripulante alguno, se tranquilizo y se durmió, cuando despertó fue encontrada por un extraño, un dulce gente que fue desterrado, el cuido de Fionna hasta que cumplió 10 años, que fue cuando a él lo mato el monstruo que mato a la familia de Finn.

Cuando Fionna tenia 5 años el dulce ser la encontró lanzando pelotas en un vaso, el dulce observo que fionna lograba meter todas las pelotas en el interior del vaso como si fuera natural, 2 semanas después el dulce le regalo una honda y le enseño como usarla, el dulce coloco una sandia en un banco y se alejó 15 metros de donde estaba.

DG: - Mira bien Fionna de esta manera es como se usa una honda, colocas una piedra en su interior, le das cuantas vueltas quieras y después lanzas la piedra al blanco usando la honda, el dulce le mostro pero fallo – bueno recuerda que ya no soy joven, inténtalo iré por la comida.

Fionna tenia a la par de ella una bolsa con 25 piedras que le dejo el dulce, cuando regreso el dulce con Fionna la encontró celebrando – Por que tan feliz Fi? – Papá le di a esa sandia de un solo tiro- al escuchar eso, el dulce voltea a ver la sandia y si la encontró destrozada, al pasar un mes el dulce pudo ver que cada cosa que tocaba la piedra que lanzaba Fionna con su honda siempre le daba en el blanco.

DG: - Fi, hija me sorprendes siempre pegando en el blanco, nunca vi a nadie darle así de fácil a las cosas, ni siquiera en el ejercito del Dulce Reino, continua así tal vez algún día encuentre la forma de que te den un mejor entrenamiento.

FI: - Si papá, entrenare duro con esta honda seré la mejor de toda Aaa.

Fin del recuerdo

- Hijo, dejare en tus manos el entrenamiento de esta niña enséñale todo lo que puedas en un año, le darás el siguiente entrenamiento:

- FUERZA FISICA

- EJERCICIOS DE AGILIDAD

- TIRO AL BLANCO CON KUNAI, SHURIKEN, SAI, PUÑAL Y ESPADA

PMA: - Papá crees que esas armas son muy peligrosas para ella, mirara bien solo es una niña.

- con la puntería que afirma tener no te preocupes, ponle ese entrenamiento.

PMA: - Como tu digas papá, vamos Fionna tenemos un entrenamiento que empezar.

FI: - Adelante comencemos con el entrenamiento – dijo Fionna con mucha alegría.

En Ooo

El entrenamiento de Finn estaba por empezar y la princesa Músculos se acercó a él y le hablo.

PMO: - Finn, por orden de mi padre este es el ejercicio que tengo que darte, te tengo que entrenar en:

- FUERZA FISICA

- AGILIDAD

- MANEJO DE ESPADA, ARCO, KATAR, PUÑAL, ALABARDA Y ALMÁDENA (es un maso grande)

F: - Podemos empezar? – Finn me dieron un año para entrenarte lo mejor posible, empecemos.

PMO: - Bien Finn, acuéstate boca abajo en el suelo y realiza 20 flexiones, después realizaras 30 sentadillas, empieza de una vez – Si princesa.

Finn comenzó a realizar sus ejercicios, realizo las 2º flexiones y las 30 sentadillas, se agotó y trato de tomar agua pero la princesa se lo impidió – en un rato, aun no Finn recuerda que solo tenemos un año para que aprendas de lo que me dijeron que te enseñará, vamos a que realices 50 saltos de tijeras – Finn realizo los saltos de tijeras, después tubo que realizar rotación de hombros, la princesa le dio un tiempo de descanso en el cual Finn comió tomo agua y se tiro un poco de agua encima ya que tenia el cuerpo caliente, en la tarde realizaron otro tipo de ejercicio, la princesa al fin lo dejaría tocar una de las armas que tenia que aprender, le permitió tocar y usar el almádena – Finn pon mucha atención esta arma te sirve para 2 cosas, es arma y herramienta, la puedes usar para atacar o defenderte, yo usare esta que es pesada, toma tu usa que es mas ligera, y trata de hacer lo que realizo yo.

La princesa comenzó a realizar movimientos circulares, lo cual Finn realizo lo mismo, la princesa comenzó a dar golpes en maderos Finn realizo los mismos movimientos, le tomo solo una semana a Finn manipular correctamente esa herramienta la usaba como arma y como herramienta también.

PMO: - Bien Finn, vamos, debes correr toda la plaza por 2 horas sin descanso, que esperas empieza – Finn se preparo y comenzó a correr.

F: - Llevo corriendo sin descanso por hora y media y no puedo descansar un poco, continuo corriendo hasta que escucho un silbato sonar, se detuvo en seco y observo que lo llamaba la princesa músculos – Finn se dirigió corriendo hacia ella.

PMO: - Finn descansa un poco, por que lo siguiente será mas duro es hora de comer, ve y come mientras yo preparo una pista especial para ti bien? – Si Princesa – Finn se dirigió a la regadera y se tiro un poco de agua encima.

Finn se dirigió al comedor y almorzó, no pudo reposar mucho la comida ya que la princesa lo llamo a entrenar – Finn, lo que preparo puede demorar demasiado, realiza 50 lagartijas, 50 sentadillas y levanta 20 veces cada pesa de este juego, por ahora las que puedas levantar, cuando termines, y yo tenga preparada la pista realiza todo de nuevo, entiendes? – Si princesa no la voy a decepcionar, en ese momento Finn comenzó a realizar los ejercicios dichos.

Una semana antes en Aaa

PMA: - Muy bien Fionna, escuchaste a mi padre, así que empecemos con esos ejercicios, quiero que le des 20 vueltas a esa pista que se encuentra enfrente – Fionna se dirigió a la pista y comenzó a correr, solo tenia que darle 20 vueltas.

2 horas después Fionna termino de realizar sus 20 vueltas, el príncipe la puso a realizar 50 lagartijas, 50 sentadillas, al terminar todos esos ejercicios, el príncipe le enseño a usar una de las armas.

PMA: - Muy bien, vamos a practicar con una de las armas que mi padre te mando a aprender, el príncipe le entrego kunai, esta arma es perfecta para practicar tu puntería, el príncipe le mostro como se utiliza, vez tienes que destruir esa sandia, aparte lo puedes usar como una herramienta útil para diferentes cosas, pero practiquemos tu puntería con esto, quiero que le des a todas esas sandias, después le darás a esas piñas, que tengas suerte debo preparar la pista de forma especial para ti mientras haces eso.

Fionna comenzó a realizar su entrenamiento con esa arma, eran unas 60 sandias y 40 piñas, a la par de ella había barias kunai, una por una Fionna comenzó a destrozar las sandias, le tomo 3 horas destrozar las 60 sandias, duro des pues 2 horas y media destrozando todas la piñas, cuando regreso el príncipe verifico el avance de Fionna – Me sorprendes pensé que no tendrías todas destrozadas, te llevare a la siguiente parte, acompáñame regresaremos a la pista la puse de una forma especial, mira bien – Es una pista de obstáculos – Si estilo militar debes realizar toda la pista caminemos alrededor, Fionna y el príncipe caminaron alrededor de la pista y él le explico todo y como debía hacerlo – Bien, lograste entender? – Si comenzare en este momento, después de eso Fionna comenzó a correr y realizar todos lo obstáculos colocados por el príncipe.

El príncipe puso a Fionna a kunai tirando de lado con objetos moviéndose, Fionna paso toda la semana practicando con la kunai y realizando todos los ejercicios que le pusieron.

El día que tubo libre Fionna encontró una gatita lastimada la llevo a casa y la curo, la adopto.

FI: - Linda gatita te voy a llamar…, Fionna no termino ya que la gatita la interrumpió.

- Yo me llamo Cake, mucho gusto.

FI: - Yo soy Fionna mucho gusto Cake, quieres vivir conmigo o tienes casa? – Estaré feliz de vivir contigo.

Fionna se dirigió a la cama a dormir, ella cayo muerta en la cama mientras Cake abajo comía un poco de huevos.

AL día siguiente Fionna fue levantada por un delicioso olor, bajo por las escaleras con el sabor en la boca, llego a la cocina y observo a Cake sirviendo el desayuno, Fionna desayuno, se ducho y cambio de ropa tomo ropa deportiva y se dirigió a su siguiente entrenamiento.

PMA: - Fionna quiero que des ida y vuelta, 20 veces en esta piscina de 100 metros, adelante, no debes detenerte.

En Ooo

PMO: - Finn, quiero que des 20 vueltas a esta piscina de 100 metros, no puedes detenerte, después te pondré otra cosa, adelante, Finn se dirigió a la piscina y realizo todas las vueltas dichas por la princesa, duro casi 3 horas haciéndolas.

F: - (suspiros de cansancio), Fue demasiado cansado, espero que me den unos minutitos de descanso – en ese momento llego la princesa, con 2 mochilas aparentemente pesadas – Finn ve dúchate y alístate, iremos a caminar, esta mochila pesa la ¼ de tu peso, caminaremos 5 kilómetros ida y vuelta, lleva contigo una botella de agua y la siguiente arma tal vez ya sabes usarlo pero lleva un arco y una buena cantidad de flechas, ya que nos dedicaremos a cazar – Si princesa como diga, Finn se dirigió a la ducha y se restregó bien ya que le esperaba una caminata difícil, aparte de ser 5 kilómetros, tenia que cazar con arco, Finn tomo el arco de su padre y una buena cantidad de flechas.

PMO: - Ten aquí esta tu mochila, Finn se coloco la mochila acomodo el arco y las flechas, salieron del reino y comenzaron su caminata.

Caminaron hasta una linda pradera que tenia un bosque a la par de él, del bosque se podía ver animales entrar y salir, - Finn ve a cazar la comida, yo prenderé una fogata mientras estemos aquí eso fue lo primero que la princesa puso a hacer a Finn, él se dirigió al bosque y regreso con 2 conejos, regreso jadeando ya que las vueltas en la piscina, y la caminata lo dejaron demasiado cansado, coloco un trapo en el suelo y se tumbo en el, con un puñal la princesa corto y retiro la piel de los conejos, los partió a la mitad, con la fogata cocino uno de los conejos, después de comer la princesa le enseño a Finn a manipular el puñal, Finn puso mucha atención y aprendió fácilmente a manipular el puñal, toda la semana la princesa puso a Finn a realizar el mismo ejercicio y la misma cantidad de caminata, siendo sábado Finn podía manipular el puñal como un experto.

El Domingo Finn estando cansado en casa de árbol, con Jake a la par de él, estaba descansando de la dura semana que tubo – Jake, esta semana ha sido demasiado difícil, muy duro el entrenamiento y la princesa músculos los únicos descansos que me da son solo cuando me ducho, y almuerzo

J: – Finn si el entrenamiento te parece demasiado duro deberías decirle a la princesa que sea mas suave contigo.

F: – No lo puedo hacer Jake, debo aprender lo más posible llevo solo 2 semanas entrenando y no me puedo quejar, ya aprendí 2 armas y tengo que aprender el resto, espero que sean igual de impresionantes, necesito mucho descanso, iré a mi cama y descansare todo lo que pueda. Al día siguiente en el reino.

PMO: - Finn, quiero que estés toda la mañana en esta bicicleta estacionaria, asegúrate que tengas el 70% de ritmo cardiaco – Finn subió en la bicicleta y comenzó con su labor.

En Aaa

PMA: - Bien Fionna, hoy realizaremos, los siguientes ejercicios, toma quiero que saltes la soga por 5 horas, trata de no detenerte, muy bien comienza.

Fionna comenzó a realizar el ejercicio, llevando 3 horas ya le estaban doliendo los pies y las manos, a las 5 horas regreso el príncipe, detuvo a Fionna de su ejercicio, y después la tubo que sostener y acostarla ya que la fuerza que uso la debilito demasiado.

PMA: - Al parecer le pedí demasiado a Fionna, creo que no le debí haberle dado 5 horas sin pausa, la próxima vez le daré menos cantidad de tiempo.

A las 2 horas Fionna despertó aun con dolor de cuerpo, no podía realizar ninguno de los ejercicios del príncipe, - Fionna, por lo que veo no tienes energías para seguir por lo tanto lo dejaremos así por hoy.

Fionna se levanto camino hasta su casa, subió las escaleras, a duras penas se coloco la pijama, y se tiro a dormir, al día siguiente Fionna se levanto por el olor del desayuno que preparo Cake.

Fionna se coloco ropa deportiva y se dirigió al palacio del Príncipe Músculos, para su entrenamiento.

PMA: - Fionna veo que llegas un poco antes de lo normal, ayer de di mas de lo que puedes, no lo hare de nuevo, comencemos.

3 series de flexiones de brazos y 3 series de encogimientos; el máximo de repeticiones durante 30 segundos, 3 series de dominadas, igual que las anteriores, hazlo hasta el medio día.

Fionna comenzó con su rutina de ejercicios, los realizo hasta el tiempo dicho, al terminar tomo un descanso mientras el príncipe le permitió comer, al terminar su tiempo de descanso, volvió a los ejercicios – bien Fionna esto es lo siguiente que harás busca un traje de baño, Nadaras 500 metros, muy bien empieza.

Fionna se cambio, y nado los 500 metros señalados, al terminar el príncipe le permitió irse.

PMA: - Muy bien Fionna, esto será todo regresa a casa y descansa bien – Gracias Príncipe.

Fionna se dirigió a casa, donde Cake la recibió con unos ricos panqueques y con café, Fionna muerta de hambre comenzó a comer lo que preparo Cake.

FI: - Es delicioso Cake, pero creo que me iré a dormir estos días an sido muy pesados – El príncipe te a enseñado a manejar todos la armas cierto? Pregunto Cake – si Cake solo me faltan aprender a usarlas de forma debida.

C: - Fionna he escullado que en un lugar llamado Ooo, había una familia de 4 humanos de los cuales solo 1 salió vivo de un ataque – Tal vez sea mi familia de sangre, mi familia biológica, le contesto Fionna.

**ENFRENTAMIENTO CON EL MONSTRUO Y EL RENCUENTRO DE 2 HERMANOS**

Después de un largo año de entrenamiento Fionna y Finn ellos ya tenían 11 años, el cumpleaños lo celebraron sus amigos, Fionna en Aaa y Finn en Ooo.

EN Ooo

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS FINN, gritaron todos sus amigos, Finn en lugar de mostrar alegría mostro mucha tristeza en los ojos.

F: - No, no, no – dijo Finn antes de salir corriendo a encerrarse en su habitación, detrás de él fue Marcy.

Marcy se acercó a la puerta y estaba a punto de tocarla cuando escullo que Finn estaba llorando – Tac, tac, tac, - Finn, amigo puedo pasar? – Si Marcy, pasa – Marceline entro en la habitación de Finn para hablar con el.

M: - Finn, te encuentras bien?, todos esperan afuera para celebrar tu cumpleaños, ven baja – No quiero Marcy, le dijo Finn desde una esquina de la habitación – Porque no?

F: - Marcy, esas fueron las ultimas palabras de mi familia y Nooo, no quiero volver a celebrar mi cumpleaños jamás – Vamos Finn, yo entiendo pero que pasara con los regalos que te tienen tus amigos – Precisamente en la repartición de regalos es que ese monstruo mato a mi familia, si no te molesta saldré por atrás y cazare un rato – Finn se levanto se coloco el bulto al cual le había puesto otro orificio mas, ya tenia 2 para 2 espadas, le puso uno tercero para colocar su Almádena, tomo una buena carga de flechas y salió a cazar, mientras Marcy salió de la casa sin él.

TODOS: Y Finn? – (suspiro de Marcy), él no quiere venir.

J: - Porque? – Jake, feliz cumpleaños fueron las últimas palabras de su familia, y el momento de repartición de regalos fue el peor – Si, eso me lo conto, pero no esperaba esa reacción de él? – Tomo su arco y su espada de oro junto con un enorme mazo y salió a cazar por la parte de atrás – Debemos buscarlo y rápido.

Todos se dirigieron a buscar a Finn y lo encontraron junto con una chica rubia peleando contra un monstruo.

**Tiempo antes**

Finn se dirigió por el bosque poniendo atención, teniendo preparado su arco con una flecha, cuando escullo un fuerte gruñido, dirigió sus oídos al lugar de donde provenía, usando su agilidad trepo encima de un alto roble que encontró, usando su visión noto un monstruo luchando contra una chica, preparo el disparo hacia el monstruo y lanzo su flecha, esta fue e impacto en el pie del monstruo pegándolo al suelo, salió corriendo a esa dirección usando su espada de oro ya que había guardado el arco, al llegar al instante reconoció al monstruo por medio de las cicatrices que tenia, se dio cuenta que era el monstruo que mato a su familia, sacando su espada de oro se dirigió al lugar y junto con la chica comenzó a pelear contra el monstruo, este se encontraba en problemas primero tubo que huir de la chica desde Aaa y no se explico como fue que la siguió hasta Ooo y ahora el chico, - No puede ser esa maldita chica humana me siguió desde Aaa, no se como y ahora tengo que matar al chico de Ooo y a la chica también, ambos se ven diferentes de lo que eran la ultima vez, sus ojos se ven llenos de ira, y furia – se decía el monstruo a si mismo.

Los humanos seguían atacando al monstruo, mientras el solo podía defenderse de ambos a la vez, no le dieron tiempo de poder atacarlos, el monstruo siguió a la defensiva mientras miraba como los ojos de ambos humanos se llenaban cada vez mas de ira y odio hacia él, los humanos continuaron golpeando al monstruo, el cual gracias a Finn cayo al suelo y se lastimo uno de los pies, ambos humanos aprovecharon para clavarle sus espadas en el estomago a la bestia – Todo fue culpa del LICH, el me ordeno matar a cada humano que existe – dijo el monstruo pero ninguno de los 2 le presto importancia a lo que dijo, aun que el nombre se les quedo bien marcado.

Al matar al monstruo, ambos humanos seguían con sus caras de odio e ira, se dirigieron a campo abierto y comenzaron a pelear entre ellos, Finn realizaba ataques constantes mientras Fionna seguía a la defensiva, en esta ocasión Fionna uso su tele transportación y desde el aire ataco a Finn, que por sus oídos sensibles determino el lugar en que caería Fionna, se movió y ataco, no lo izo lo suficiente rápido, Fionna se defendió y ataco a Finn, Finn empezó a defenderse, la pelea fue constante, ninguno de los 2 hermanos se reconocieron.

Al encontrar a Finn, sus amigos intentaron separarlos, pero ninguno se podía acercar, observando las miradas de ambos humanos, solo retaba esperar a que pararan por si solos o que uno de ellos matara al otro.

Por suerte para todos una chica blanca vestida de monja se acercó donde todos se encontraban, ella llego transportada en una esfera de aire que formo se acercó a Salvaje y hablo con ella.

¿?: - Hola músculos amiga, que honda con esos chicos humanos, porque pelean entre ellos?

PMO: - (suspiro) – Hola pasiva, si bien creo esos humanos son hermanos gemelos, no se reconocen entre si porque al parecer algo los esta cegando?

PP: - Tienes toda la razón, lo que lo esta cegando es la ira que tienen en este momento, yo me encargo de detenerlos.

Pasiva se acercó lo mas que pudo a los chicos usando sus poderes de aire les quito la respiración dejándolos en el piso inconscientes.

F: - Hay, que pasó aquí, dijo Finn despertando con un ligero dolor de cabeza, pero que?, esa chica se parece demasiado a mi, Finn espero a que la chica despertara.

Al despertar chica ella y Finn se dedicaron a hablar entre ellos, ya que terminaron reconociéndose después de pocos minutos de verse a los ojos.

- Fionna?, dijo Finn – Finn? Le contesto Fionna.

F: - Fionna hermana de verdad eres tu?.

FI: - Si Finn hermano soy yo, dijo Fionna muy alegre para después correr a abrazar a su hermano después de 9 años sin verlo, Finn como están mamá y papá?

F – (suspiro), Fionna hermana, el monstruo que entre los 2 matamos, asesino a nuestros padres hace un año, yo tuve que enterrar sus cuerpos a la par de las tumbas de nuestros abuelos – le dijo Finn triste, lo cual destrozo a Fionna ya que ella esperaba reunirse con sus padres después de encontrar a Finn.

FI: - Finn hermano podrías llevarme a conocer las tubas de la familia? Le dijo Fionna casi rompiendo en llantos.

Finn condujo a Fionna a las ruinas de la casa y de hay al cementerio familiar donde le mostro # tumbas, las de sus padres y otra mas pequeña.

FI: - Finn, esta es la tumba de nuestros padre? – Si Fionna esta es – Y me puedes decir cual es la tumba pequeña? – Es de nuestra hermanita menor Kate – Hermanita menor? – Fionna cuando tenia 8 años y medio mamá se embarazo de nuestra hermanita, ellas murieron cuando un muro de la casa les cayo encima – Un muro les cayo encima? – Si fue cuando Kate tenía un mes de haber cumplido el año y medio, vamos tenemos que celebrar nuestro rencuentro, como hubieran querido mamá y papá.

Fionna y Finn se fueron a la casa árbol de Finn a celebrar su cumpleaños, al día siguiente Fionna se despidió de Finn.

FI: - Hermano, me dio mucho gusto rencontrarte de nuevo, pero tengo que regresar a Aaa, el príncipe músculos y Marshall deben estar demasiado preocupados porque desaparecí un día.

F: - Fi, me dejaras otra vez? – No estés triste Finn nos veremos el otro año para celebrar juntos nuestro cumpleaños.

PP: - Espera niña, antes de que te vallas déjame darte algo, mira en Aaa vive mi primo el Príncipe pasivo, ve con él y dile que te enseñe a controlar esa ira que tienes, yo hare lo mismo con Finn – Muy bien como usted ordene Princesa.

Con esto usando su tele transportación Fionna se marcha de Ooo y regresa a Aaa.

PP: - Muy bien Finn tu ve mañana al reino de la paz, para darte un entrenamiento que te diré de lo que tratara – Como diga Princesa le contesto Finn.

En Aaa Fionna busco ese reino hasta que lo encontró, entro al palacio y le mostro al rey la nota que le dio la Princesa en Ooo, el rey acepto que entrenara con su hija el Príncipe pasivo.


	3. Chapter 3

EN Ooo

Con la ayuda de la princesa músculos, Finn se dirigió al reino de la paz donde busco a la Princesa Pasiva, entro en el palacio y hablo con el rey.

F: - Su majestad, me encuentro aquí esperando a la Princesa Pasiva, ella me dijo que me daría un entrenamiento.

RP: - Tu debes ser Finn el Humano, cierto? – Si su majestad ese mismo soy yo – Mi hija me pidió que te guiara hasta el campo de meditación.

Con ayuda del Rey, Finn se dirigió al campo de meditación donde se encontraba la Princesa Pasiva.

PPO: - Bien Finn, ya que te encuentras aquí supongo que podemos empezar, siéntate de piernas cruzadas y pega los puños, y comencemos con ejercicios de respiración. Finn y Pasiva pararon 1 hora haciendo ejercicios de respiración, después comenzaron con lo duro, borrar el pecado capital que mas "controla" a Finn, la ira.

PPO: - Bien Finn comencemos a controlar tu IRA, el correcto manejo de la ira, sobre todo en las personas jóvenes, es cada vez más importante en estos días, ya que es cada vez más frecuente oír sobre los cambios de humor en los adolescentes, debido a las alteraciones hormonales y los "problemas" propios de esta etapa de la vida, por lo es muy importante saber identificar y ayudarlos en el manejo de la ira a tiempo, y no permitir que escale.

F: - Entiendo, tratare de controlarla antes de que ella me controle por completo, si no lo hago no podre ser un autentico héroe para Ooo.

PPO: - Muy bien Finn, has dicho algo de forma correcta, quiero que respires de forma profunda y hazlo seguido – A la petición de la princesa Finn respiro de forma profunda.

Durante las respiraciones que daba Finn se logro encontrar en una pradera hermosa, donde logro ver a un Finn de color rojo sangre, se acercó a él y le hablo – Hola, puedo saber quien eres tu? – Niño ignorante yo soy tu ira se supone que debes encarcelarme en esa jaula para poder desacerté de mi, lo cual no será fácil.

Ira saco una espada, mientras a Finn de la nada le apareció un arco, Finn de su lado tenía un oído sensible, agilidad, una excelente vista, por otro lado Ira tenia demasiada velocidad, comenzó una pelea que Finn no quería realizar, ambos sin darse cuenta tenían a la Princesa Pasiva observando el suceso.

Finn preparo su arco con su agilidad esquivaba cada golpe que Ira trataba de darle con la espada, se alejó lo mas posible que pudo de Ira y lanzo una flecha, fallo ya que Ira la tomo con la mano, preparo otra flecha y planeo un ataque directo, saltando con su agilidad se lanzó sorpresiva mente sobre Ira le lanzo la flecha y logro impactarle y causarle una ligera herida en una pierna, ellos pasaron peleando un largo rato, a pesar de que Ira tenia una pierna herida no fue impedimento para la lucha, tiempo después Finn despertó ya que la Princesa lo interrumpió.

PPO: - Finn, es demasiado tarde, deberías irte a casa – Como diga Princesa

EN Aaa

PPA: - Fionna hoy vamos a borrar tu ira que al parecer es el pecado capital que mas te controla, no podrás ser una buena heroína en Aaa, si continuas masacrando monstruos de esa forma, quiero que te sientes de piernas cruzadas, unas los puños y hagas ejercicios de respiración, eso es lo único que realizaremos hoy.

Fionna realizo ese ejercicio que el príncipe le ordeno hacer, paso todo el día realizando ejercicios de respiración.

PPA: - El objetivo Fionna es apaciguar el cuerpo y lograr un perfecto equilibrio en la paz.

Fionna se retiro a su casa, al día siguiente cuando regreso a su entrenamiento, se encontró al príncipe meditando.

PPA: - Hola Fionna siéntate y medita conmigo, hoy practicaremos como borrar tus pecados capitales empecemos con la IRA, la IRA no es buena, en el entrenamiento de hoy posiblemente te transportes a un mundo dentro de tu cabeza, debes verlo bien y saber lo que contiene.

Fionna se concentro y después de un buen rato se transporto a un campo abierto, encontró a una muchacha de color rojo sangre, se acercó a ella.

FI: - Quien eres tu? – Niña ignorante soy tu Ira, se supone que debes desacerté de mi, pero eres lo suficientemente buena y fuerte para lograrlo? – Debo borrarte de mi cabeza y es lo que haré.

Después unas armas se les aparecieron, a Ira se le apareció una espada de oro, y a Fionna una espada de cristal, la idea era pelear entre ellas.

Fionna lanzo el primer ataque pero fallo sabia que Ira daría el segundo, y se dedico a defenderse, a Fionna se le hacia fácil esquivar los ataque de Ira, hasta que comenzó a molestarse al ver que sus ataque no funcionaban, lo cual aumento el poder y la velocidad de Ira, a Fionna esta vez le costaba mucho defenderse, Ira le estaba dando a Fionna una autentica paliza, después de 5 horas de meditación Fionna despertó con un horrible cansancio y con el cuerpo con demasiado dolor.

FI: - Príncipe que fue lo que paso, poco después de encontrar a Ira me puse a pelear contra ella y casi me termino matando.

PPA: – Luchaste contra ella sintiendo Ira, eso le da mas poder, y entre mas poder le des sintiendo tu Ira mas fuerte se pone debes controlar tu Ira o ella te matara la próxima vez te matara.

Fionna pasó una semana luchando contra su Ira el último día tubo una paz durante la lucha que la término encerrando en una pequeña jaula en su interior.

FI: - Lo logre?, se repetía varias veces Fionna, logre derrotar a Ira, unos aplausos se dejaron escuchar, era el príncipe felicitándola por su acto – Felicidades Fionna lo lograste, mañana borraremos a lujuria.

EN Ooo

Finn logro derrotar a su Ira de una forma tuvo que tener mucha paz, y la pudo encerrar en una jaula.

PPO: - Muy bien Finn, ve a casa y descansa mañana comenzaremos a borrar tu lujuria.

Finn descanso muy bien, al día siguiente Finn entro al campo de meditación donde encontró a la princesa que se le adelanto.

PPO: - Prepárate Finn, recuerda que hoy borraremos a tu lujuria – Mi lujuria – Te diré que tal vez lujuria sea el mas difícil de borrar, la lujuria trata sobre la atracción física sexual exagerada hacia una mujer u hombre, seguro que podrás contra lujuria – tratare de vencerla – comencemos.

Finn se concentro y se transporto a la pradera de la vez anterior, solo que esta vez se encontró con la chica rosa que sano sus heridas, la encontró completamente desnuda, el s sonrojo por completo, no tenia la menor idea de que tenia que hacer, se apareció en frente de el una katar y a lujuria una almádena, Finn ya sabia lo que significaba, tenia que luchar contra lujuria, pero el aun seguía completamente rojo de la vergüenza que tenia, decidió dar el primer golpe, el cual fue esquivado fácilmente por lujuria ya que Finn, lo hacia cada vez mas lento de la vergüenza que tenia, y no quería lastimar a la chica, mientras lujuria le daba con todo, su velocidad era excelente y le daba cada golpe a Finn, cual sentía el dolor, al terminar el Día, la princesa le hablo.

PPO: - Y bien Finn, como te fue con lujuria?

F: - Ella casi me mata, mientras yo no me atreví a darle ni un golpe, ya que tenia vergüenza – Si lujuria es una de las que mas cuesta, ya que te muestra a tu ser amado desnudo, y no te atreves a ponerle ni un dedo encima, pero Finn debes ser fuerte – He sido Fuerte y no me ha servido de mucho, he tratado de destruir a lujuria, pero siempre se termina escapando cuando dudo de mi ataque.

3 días después Finn continuaba luchando con lujuria, a pesar de tener la apariencia de la chica rosa, él se las estaba ingeniando para derrotarla.

Al 4 día Finn se lanzo encima de lujuria, le realizo un corte y observo que un Braga, le apareció, por lo cual tubo una idea, decidió atacarla, con la braga puesta la velocidad de lujuria disminuyo haciendo el trabajo de Finn mas fácil.

Finn despertó sin terminar, solo le dejo a lujuria puesta una braga.

PPO: - Y hoy como te fue Finn – Princesa hoy me fue mejor que ayer, al parecer con cada ataque le aparece una prenda puesta a lujuria.

Al cabo de una semana Finn logro derrotar a lujuria, a una lujuria vestida, detrás de ella apareció una jaula, a Finn se le apareció un arcó con una flecha, el solo tubo que apuntar bien, le disparo a lujuria y ella fue a dar a la jaula, donde a igual que Ira, Lujuria la cubrió por completo una cortina negra.

PPO: - Muy bien Finn, terminaremos tu entrenamiento por hoy, no vemos el Lunes.

Finn salió del Reino de la paz y se dirigió a casa.

Cuando entro Jake le tenía preparado unos huevos con tocino.

A la semana siguiente Finn tenia que deshacerse de las codicia, tenia que combatir a la codicia con su opuesto, compartiendo las cosas que tenia.

Finn se encontraba en el campo haciendo ejercicios de respiración, cuando entro pasiva – me sorprende verte tan calmado, significa que ya podemos continuar, hoy o esta semana borraremos a codicia, empecemos.

**EN Aaa**

Muy bien Fionna, hoy vamos a borrar a tu codicia, comencemos.

Fionna apareció en una pradera y observó a una niña, siendo egoísta y no querer compartir las cosas que tenía a lo cual tenía demasiado – Después Fionna escucho una voz – Tu misión para vencer a codicia es enseñarle a esa niña a compartir.

Fionna se acercó a la niña, y comenzó a hablar con ella.

FI: - Niña mira todas las cosas que tienes, me prestarías una para verla?.

- No molestes o te golpeare.

FI: - Que niña mas maleducada eres, debes aprender a compartir, eso es bueno y te hará sentir bien – la niña se canso de la insistencia de Fionna y le dio un puñetazo que la mando volando 3 metros – Mano dura tiene la niña – De un pronto a otro la niña se transformo en un horrible monstruo.

COD: - Nadie toca mis cosas, me pertenecen – Niña debes aprender a compartir – al diablo con eso yo no comparto mis cosas me pertenecen a mi, no a los demás – la niña ataco a Fionna, pero ella logro esquivar el ataque.

Fionna vio que detrás de la niña apareció una jaula igual a la de ira, y lujuria, se le ocurrió una idea.

Fionna esquivo todos los golpes de Codicia y llego a la mesa donde tenia sus cosas, tomo lo que parecía mas valioso para ella, corrió rápidamente a la jaula, al darse cuenta Codicia, corrió detrás de Fionna para quitarle el objeto y golpearla, Fionna se paro enfrente de la jaula y espero, Codicia se le tiro encima, lo único que hizo Fionna fue dar una voltereta de lado y hacer que Codicia misma se encerrara, una cortina tapo la jaula con Codicia adentro, automáticamente todas las cosas que habían en la mesa desaparecieron.

Fionna despertó y observo al Príncipe donde estaba y le hablo.

PPA: - Bien Fionna, regresa a casa mañana borraremos a la Envidia, hasta mañana.

En Ooo

PPO: - Bien Finn, creo que hoy podemos empezar a borrar tu envidia, lo cual significa que debes dejar de desear las cosas que tienen los demás y conformarte con lo que tienes, y respetar las cosas que tienen los demás y que no te pertenecen.

Finn se puso a meditar y apareció en una pradera, detrás de el apareció un joven blanco.

- Que envidia ese joven tiene algo que no tengo yo, quiero esa espada de oro que tiene en la espalda, sino puedo tenerla tampoco el la tendrá, el chico fue donde se encontraba Finn y lo golpeo.

Finn salió volando 2 metros, pero se levanto y se preparo, ya la jaula para encerrar a envidia había aparecido, solo necesitaba meterlo adentro – Finn se puso a pensar mientras evitaba todos los ataques del blanco – oye tu, quiero que me entregues esa espada, siento envidia de que la tengas y la quiero poseer – Olvídalo esta espada me la dio mi padre y no te la daré – El hombre blanco comenzó a atacar a Finn el cual sin problema alguno lograba esquivar cada ataque que le daba, Finn comenzó a darle cortes con su espada y este comenzó a sangrar, haciendo que se debilitara, a Finn se le ocurrió un plan él haría que a envidia se le subiera su nombre encima.

F: - Bien tengo un plan, haré que a envidia se le suba su nombre, lo haré desear más que antes tener esta espada, pensó para si mismo Finn.

La lucha contra envidia continuo, Finn le causaba incontables de veces cortes, primero leves, entre entre mas tiempo duraba la pelea mas profundos eran los cortes que Finn le realizaba – Sabes envidia es una pena que no tengas esta espada, con ella podrías realizar buenos cortes y grandes heridas, debe ser una envidia que no tengas una espada como esta, seria muy fantástico que tuvieras una de estas espadas – A escuchar eso envidia se le tiro a Finn encima, para golpearlo, Finn lograba evitar cada golpe que envidia intentaba darle, justamente a la jaula para encerrar a envidia apareció, lo único que tenia que hacer Finn era conducir a envidia a esa jaula y se ocurrió como poderlo realizar – Oye envidia, realmente te gusta mi espada, pues ben a quitármela – Ya veras tu, me quedare con esa espada y después la usare para matarte – Finn corrió hacia la jaula al estar cerca envidia le cayo encima, y comenzó a lastimar a Finn, pero el no soltaba su espada a pesar de todos los intentos que envidia realizara para lograr quitársela, finamente a Finn se le ocurrió lazar su espada hacia la jaula asegurándose de que no entrara en ella, pero que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para lograr hacer que envidia entrara en ella.

Envidia salio corriendo hacia la espada, pero Finn fue detrás de el, al estar lo suficientemente cerca Finn empujo a envidia hacia la jaula, una vez que envidia estuvo dentro de la jaula, esta se cerro dejando a envidia atrapado en u interior.

PPO: - Muy bien Finn, hoy lograste desacerté de envidia, por lo cual ya tienes 4 pecados capitales borrados lo cual significa que solo tienes que borrar 3 mas, aunque me sorprende que dures solo un mes borrando cada pecado, otras personas duran incluso años borrando solo uno de ellos.

Finn regreso a la casa árbol, donde se dedico a descansar, y comer unos huevos con tocino que le preparo Jake.

Al día siguiente Finn fue y realizo ejercicios de respiraron mientas esperaba a que se presentara la princesa, pero involuntariamente Finn termino empezando sin ella, el se vio en un gran comedor con una mesa llena de comida – Es la primera vez que el lugar no es una pradera, pensó Finn para si mismo – El camino alrededor de la enorme y larga mesa, la cual estaba llena de comida digna de un rey, todo parecía un banquete imperial, toda la mesa estaba llena de comida fina, cuando Finn llego al final de la mesa se encontró con un hombre completamente gordo, Finn se acerco al hombre y le hablo – Disculpe señor, me podría decir su nombre y la razón por la que tiene demasiada comida en la mesa? - Niño, mi nombre e Gula, y toda esta comida me pertenece, todo lo que yo hago en este lugar es comer, si tengo invitados, pero cuando me quedo sin comida me los termino comiendo a los que salen corriendo tienen más posibilidades de salir vivos, aunque siempre los termino alcanzando ya que el espacio se reduce y me da posibilidades de atraparlo – Por lo que veo disfrutas de la comida ya que al parecer incluso con la boca llena hablas? - La comida es lo mejor y lo mas importante del mundo, recuerda eso siempre niño – Lo tendré en cuenta señor, pero siempre hay un limite en todo, incluso en lo que se trata de comida – Quien te dijo semejante estupidez niño, sera mejor que te vallas ya casi e quedo sin comida y podría intentar comerte – Señor Gula eso seria una mala crianza e insolencia de su parte – No me hables de ese modo niño, ten mas respeto a tus mayores – Gula ya casi no tenia comida, solo le quedaban un enorme pavo, y una gran cantidad de hamburguesas, sin que gula se diera cuenta Finn se acerco a 3 de las hamburguesas, una vez que las tubo en las manos detrás de Finn apareció una jaula mas grande y gruesa que las demás, Finn coloco adentro 2 de las hamburguesas, y se dejo una en la mano, gula había terminado de comer, pero se dio cuenta de que le faltaron 3 hamburguesas por lo cual busco a Finn, hasta encontrarlo, Finn no podía dejar que gula, lo observara con una de las hamburguesas y decidió esperar para saber que es lo que gula haría si se enteraba de que el tenia una de las hamburguesas que le faltaron.

Gula busco sus hamburguesas por todos lados pero no las podía encontrar, en ese momento miro al niño, y lo izo con sospecha - Tu niño tienes una de las hamburguesas que me faltan, cierto? - Señor Gula, no se a lo que se refiere, yo no tengo nada de su pertenencia – Como de que no, desde aquí puedo oler una de mis hamburguesas en tus manos, regresara o te comeré, junto con ella.

Una vez dicho esto Gula se lanzo a perseguir a Finn el cual solo se dedico a correr para escapar de el Finn casi no tubo necesidad de correr ya que gula se cansaba con cada paso que daba, Finn tubo la oportunidad y fue a golpear a gula, el cual termino cayendo al suelo, costándole mucho levantarse, mientras se levantaba Finn se ponía a golpearlo, cuando finalmente se pudo levantar ataco a Finn a toda prisa, Finn corrió hacia la jaula con la hamburguesa en la mano la cual lanzo directo en su interior.

F: - Mira Gula, hay 3 de tus hamburguesas en el interior de esa jaula - Lo bueno es que gula cayo en la trampa y entro en la jaula, la cual se cerro detrás de el, logrando encerrarlo – Después de haber detenido y encerrado a gula Finn despertó.

PPO: - Finn por lo que veo no pudiste esperar para borrar tu otro pecado – No si estuve tratando de esperarte, realizaba ejercicios de respiración mientras lo hacia, y todo llego solo – Lo dices enserio, pues me siento feliz por ti significa que ya estas a poco de finalizar todo tu entrenamiento.

F: - Gracias Princesa – La próxima vez borraremos a pereza, y para ella debes estar preparado – Lo se debo borrar a pereza para que solo me quede orgullo y veras que estarás orgullosa.

**En Aaa**

PPA: - Bien Fionna, hoy borraremos a pereza, concentrate y ten paciencia, ve a un lugar en tu mente donde se encuentre la pereza y derrotara en su propio juego, pereza es una de las mas difíciles ya que puede que te contagie la pereza, pero ten paz y conciencia.

FI: - Como usted diga príncipe – Fionna se concentro y espero el momento, el cual no duro en llegar.

Fionna apareció un una pradera donde encontró a una chica descansando, Fionna se acercó a ella y comenzó a hablarle.

FI: - Hola chica, me puede decir quien es usted? - La chica la miro con pereza en los ojos y como si tuviera sueño le contesto – Yo soy Pereza, quien eres tu niña? - Yo soy Fionna la humana, y necesito que te pongas a realizar algunas cosas que necesito que realices.

PE: - (PE: pereza) – Niña no puedes obligarme a realizar cosas que no quiero hacer - Y porque no? - No tienes idea e lo aburrido que es realizar las cosas, mejor siéntate conmigo y descansemos las 2 juntas – Le dio pereza haciéndole lugar en el sillón donde estaba recostada.

Fionna aprecio lo cómodo que parecía el sillón y se acercó para recostarse un rato, Hasta que recordó lo que le dijo Pasivo hace un rato – Fionna Pereza te engañara, ten cuidado con ella si caes en su trampa ella te poseerá por siempre – Lo cual izo que se detuviera no evito que lograra caer en la trampa de pereza.

Pereza se molesto al ver que su plan fracaso y no logro hacer que cayera en sus garras, para sorpresa de Fionna pereza se levanto de su sillón y se dirigió hacia ella – Te pedí que te sentaras conmigo en el sillón y no lo hiciste, dame una razón para no obligarte? - Le dijo pereza con una voz macabra – No caeré en tus trucos, todo lo que intentes conmigo no funcionara – Eso hay que verlo niña, pereza trato de obligar a Fionna a que descansara con ella, pero cada intento terminaba fracasando, pereza estaba cada vez mas molesta, a ella no le quedo de otra mas que obligar a Fionna a descansar por las malas, pereza se lanzo hacia Fionna para poder llevarla al sillón para obligarla a descansar, pero Fionna tenia mas energía que ella y no se le hacia fácil atraparla.

Fionna necesitaba de un plan para poder hacer que pereza se metiera en la jaula que apareció, Fionna noto que con cada paso que pereza daba se cansaba y descansaba un rato, necesitaba una distracción para poder encerrar a pereza en esa jaula, no podía usar alimento como izo con gula, ni podía provocarla como izo con ira y codicia, necesitaba un plan y rápido, decidió ponerse a pensar – como lograre que pereza entre en la jaula, al deshacerme de ella, ya lo tengo, a pereza le gusta descansar usare eso en su contra, la pregunta es como?.

Fionna poco a poco arrastraba el sillón de pereza hacia la jaula y lo coloco adentro, después de un grito llamo a pereza y uso uno de sus trucos en su contra, y la llamo – Pereza, que bien seria descansar en un sillón como ese que esta hay – Señalo Fionna el sillón, el cual pereza observo bien se acerco a el y entro en la jaula, la cual se cerro apenas entro.

Fionna despertó para recibir una felicitación del príncipe – Muy bien Fionna solo nos falta uno mañana borraremos el siguiente, borraremos a Orgullo, este es diferente a los demás ya que sera el más difícil.

Al día siguiente Fionna ya tenia un plan, primero tentaría a orgullo para después poder encerrarlo en su respectiva jaula.

Fionna apareció en un campo de entrenamiento y encontró a un chico alardeando de ser el mejor que estaba demasiado orgulloso de lo perfecto que era, al parecer tenia un poco de narcisismo hacia el mismo, Fionna se acercó y le hablo.

FI: - Disculpa chico, me puedes decir quien eres y porque tan feliz?

OR: ( Orgullo) – Niña yo soy orgullo y soy perfecto, no tengo ningún defecto a comparación de los demás, soy perfecto en todo tu solo dime que quieres y lo podre hacer a la perfección.

Fionna saco provecho, observo detrás de ella que ya que la jaula ya había aparecido, y se le ocurrió un plan.

FI: - Orgullo, estoy segura que soy mejor en algunas cosas que tu – Eso no es posible, yo soy perfecto nadie me supera en nada, niña tu solo di y podrás ver que te superare en eso.

FI: - Que tal un reto, 2 de 3, yo pondré las pruebas y si gano por lo menos 2 usted entrara en esa jaula, si pierdo 2 yo entrare en ella, le parece bien – es un trato niña, puedes escoger las pruebas que quieras, podrás ver que todas las haré a la perfección – Bien la primera prueba es tiro al blanco, yo alejare ese blanco 250 metros, el que le de en el centro pasa la prueba, Finn hermano necesito tu ayuda para esto, pensó para si Fionna. Como estaba en un campo astral Finn pudo oír la petición de ayuda de su hermana a la cual le presto su vista de halcón – El primero en realizar la prueba fue orgullo, el cual disparo la flecha, la cual dio casi en el centro el tiro se desvió por 5 centímetros, - Supera eso niña – Fionna nerviosa preparo su flecha, observo el blanco, se sorprendió le pareció que tenia el blanco casi al frente de ella – De alguna forma Finn me escucho y me presto su vista – se dijo Fionna, lanzo su flecha la cual dio directo en el blanco, justo en el centro de este, lo cual sorprendió a orgullo.

OR: - Fue solo suerte, las próximas 2 las ganare – Muy bien, tenemos que lanzar esta bola de acero 5 metros – No es difícil comencemos.

Orgullo realizo el primer tiro y este fue a dar apenas los 5 metros indicados – Era el turno de Fionna, ella lanzo la bola de acero y esta fue a dar 5 metros y medio.

FI: - Listo orgullo gane 2 de las 3 que eran cumple tu parte y entra en la jaula, aun de mal humor orgullo cumplió con su parte la jaula se cerro apenas entro, ya los 7 PECADOS CAPITALES fueron derrotados por Finn y Fionna.

PPA: - Muy bien Fionna por lo que veo lograste derrotar a orgullo, lo que significa que lograste desacerté de los 7 PECADOS CAPITALES – te felicito me ciento orgulloso de ti.

En Ooo

Finn recupero su vista de halcón y recibió una felicitación de pasiva.

PPO: - Te felicitó Finn lograste desacerté de tus 7 PECADOS CAPITALES, me siento orgullosa de ti.

F: - Gracias princesa – Finn te diré que hasta aquí llega nuestro entrenamiento eres libre de hacer lo que te parezca bien – Gracias Princesa, creo que ya podre buscar con tranquilidad la chica rosa que sano mis heridas hace ya 2 años, le ofreceré mis servicios de héroe y tratare de que cea mi novia.

2 días después Finn entro en el Reino de l paz, fue a la biblioteca, comenzó a leer libros que le interesaron y encontró uno que le llamo la atención – Libro prohibido? - Finn se dirigió a una mesa y lo comenzó a ojear – Mm "HECHIZO PARA PERDER LOS CENTIMIENTOS Y EMOCIONES DE UNA PERSONA", primero se necesita bla bla bla, CONCECUENCIAS – Finn no debes leer ese libro le dijo pasiva al quitarle el libro, - Nunca leas este libro bien – (suspiro) bien princesa jamas le pondré un dedo encima.

Al día siguiente todos sus amigos incluyendo su hermana Fionna celebraban juntos sus cumpleaños, les dieron muchos regalos, y un enorme pastel.


	4. Chapter 4

**BUSCANDO A LA CHICA ROSA**

**(R: Reina o Rey, igual para ambos lugares)**

Pasaron 2 semanas después de que Finn y Fionna terminaron sus respectivos entrenamientos – Fionna fue por toda la tierra de Aaa buscando reinos que pueda proteger.

Por otro lado Finn solo se dedicaba solo a buscar a esa chica rosa, Finn fue caminando hacia el Reino Helado, para hablar con el Rey Helado (Rh) y preguntarle por la chica rosa.

F: - Buenos días su majestad, permita me presentarme soy Finn el humano y he venido en busca de una hermosa chica rosa, hace ya 2 años ella me salvo la vida cuando un monstruo ataco mi casa y a mi familia, mis padres y mi hermanita murieron, yo fui el único que salio con vida, esa chica rosa curo mi heridas y de esa forma salvo mi vida, cuando estaba por preguntarle su nombre, se fue sin siguiera saberlo, después de enterrar a mi familia me encontró Marceline, quien me dio una nueva casa, pero siempre mi objetivo fue ese, encontrar a la chica rosa no sabe si se encuentra aquí en su reino?

Rh: - Lo siento Finn lamentablemente no podrá encontrar a esa chica en mi reino, todos los habitantes de mi reino están formados por nieve o hielo o son esquimales, lamento haberle dado falsas esperanzas.

F: - No se preocupe Rey, como dice una frase "la esperanza en si es el peor de los males, ya que prolonga el sufrimiento del hombre", en todo caso podría ofrecerle mis servicios como aventurero y héroe.

Rh: - Finn por supuesto que acepto sus servicios, precisamente necesitaba una piedra de color rosa que se encuentra en el reino de la montaña, y tal vez el Rey Roca sepa donde encontrar a esa chica que usted menciona.

F: - En un momento le traigo esa roca que me pide su majestad, y de paso le preguntare a ese Rey, muchas gracias – Con esto Finn sale del Reino Helado y se dirige al Reino de la Montaña.

En el Reino de la Montaña Finn entro en el palacio para hablar con el Rey.

F: - Su majestad soy Finn el humano y he venido a pedirle un favor, me gustaría preguntarle si ha visto usted en este reino viviendo una chica de color rosa tengo poco tiempo de estarla buscando y si usted lo desea puedo contarle la razón.

- Pues bien Finn el humano, lamento informarle que en este reino no la podrá encontrar todos los habitantes son de piedra como lo podrá notar tanto en mi persona como en los guardias del salón lamento que haya venido para nada.

F: - Su majestad no solo por eso he venido a su reino, vera usted el rey helado me mando a buscar una piedra de color rosa según me dijo el rey solo se encuentra en su reino.

- Pues Finn dicha piedra se encuentra en una parte profunda en la cueva que se encuentra en los limites de mi reino, donde se encuentra un río y se puede ver un enorme árbol, encuentra la y retirate de mi reino bien?

F: - Como ordene majestad – con esto Finn sale del palacio, un poco decepcionado por no encontrar en ese reino a la chica rosa.

Camino un gran camino hacia la cueva indicada por el rey, al encontrarla entro en ella hasta que encontró y se enfrento a un dragón enorme, Finn tomo su arco y flechas para atacarlo, él preparo la flecha y la lanzo hacia el dragón el cual la pudo esquivar pero igual salio lastimado, aunque la vista en el interior de la cueva Finn se valió solo de su oído para poder predecir el lugar donde estaría el dragón, Finn se le lanzó encima pero este fue astuto y se retiro a Finn fácilmente Finn preparo otra flecha y la lanzó al dragón, el cual esta vez si se la pudo clavar directo en el corazón, con esto Finn con la espada de oro de su padre se coloco encima del dragón y se la clavo matándolo.

Bajo un poco mas por la cueva hasta que saco su lampara y encontró la piedra rosa a montón tomo una buena cantidad y regreso con el rey helado quien lo espero con una buena recompensa.

En el Reino Helado.

Rh: - Muy bien Finn por lo que veo te demoraste un poco pero me trajiste lo que te pedí, muy buen trabajo realmente tus servicios me sera de mucha utilidad.

F: - Muchas gracias Rey Helado, tarde mas de lo esperado ya que le pregunte al Rey si en su Reino se encontraba la chica rosa que busco, con su permiso me retiro – Con esto Finn regresa a casa árbol donde Jake lo esperaba con un burrito con todo.

J: - Supongo que no tuviste suerte cierto hermanito – No, pero es el primer día eso es de esperar – Muy bien, prepare un par de burritos con todo – después de comer Finn y Jake fueron a acostarse.

En la mañana.

J: - Y hoy por donde buscaras a esa chica rosa – No lo se amigo, tengo un mapa que me dio la Princesa Pasiva – Finn y Jake revisaron el mapa y Finn fue al siguiente reino.

Mientras Finn buscaba a esa chica rosa, en Aaa Fionna pasaba por cada reino ofreciendo sus servicios de aventurera.

Fionna caminaba por un bosque cuando comenzó a escuchar gritos provenientes del interior de este, salio corriendo al interior de ese bosque y logro ver a un chico que corría de un ogro.

El chico corría a esconderse hasta que pudo ver a Fionna que se acercaba, ella lo abrazó y lo tele transporto 50 metros preparo se honda coloco una piedra que tenia puntas filosas, preparo el tiro le dio todas las vueltas posibles a la honda cuando el ogro estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Fionna lanzo el proyectil el cual literalmente destruyo la cabeza del ogro, volvió a ver al chico y le hablo.

Fi: - Mucho gusto, soy Fionna la humana y quiero llegar a ser la futura heroína de Aaa – Le dijo Fionna mientras le daba una gran sonrisa de amistad – Y puedo saber quien eres?

¿? - Aaa, muchas gracias Fionna, yo soy el Príncipe Salvaje vivo y reino junto con mi Madre el Reino Salvaje.

Fi: - Te acompaño para asegurarme de que no te llegue a pasar nada durante el camino y podre hablar con tu madre.

Fionna y el Príncipe Salvaje caminaron hasta el Reino Salvaje, donde Fionna pudo hablar con la madre del Príncipe.

RS: - Chica te doy las gracias por haber traído a mi hijo devuelta a casa sano e ileso por mucha lógica te recompensare – La reina llamo a los guardias y por orden de la reina llegaron con cofre lleno de oro.

Fi: - Muchas gracias su majestad, aprovechando me gustaría ofrecerle mis servicios como aventurera y heroína.

RS: - Acepto gustosa tu oferta, te puedes considerar contratada precisamente necesito un objeto y el lugar es peligros para mis hombres ya que no regresan – se trata del Reino Helado a la Reina Helada le gusta secuestrar hombres, en especial príncipes, lo que necesito es un diamante rojo, es muy difícil de encontrar.

Fi: - Puede contar conmigo le traeré ese diamante y a los hombres que tenga la Reina Helada.

Con esto Fionna salio hacia el Reino Helado, fue directo al Palacio y observo a una decena de hombres en una celda al frente de donde se encontraba la Reina Helada, estando sola y con su habilidad de tele transporte Fionna la pudo derrotar, libero a los hombre los cuales esperaron a Fionna, cuando ella termino con la Reina Helada y encontró el encargo de la Reina Salvaje.

Fionna llevo a cada uno de los salvajes devuelta a su respectivo Reino, y entrego el encargo de la Reina Salvaje la cual la recompenso con una bolsa de monedas de oro, regreso a casa donde Cake la esperaba con unos cuantos tacos, ese día Fionna le ofreció servicio de aventurera y heroína a 3 Reinos de Aaa.

Al día siguiente Fionna se levanto temprano y fue a buscar mas reinos a los cuales ofrecerle sus servicios de aventurera y heroína.

En Ooo las cosas no iban bien para Finn ya había revisado 5 reinos y en ninguno encontró a la chica rosa, Marceline le aconsejo dirigirse al Dulce Reino ese lugar Finn no lo reviso todavía, por lo cual junto con Jake se dirigió a ese Reino.

Finn se encontró con unos guardia, entraron al Dulce Reino y se dirigieron al palacio donde los recibió una menta.

Me: - Buenas señores cual es la razón por la que vienen?

F: - Señor, quisiera hablar con el gobernante de este Reino por favor.

La menta se dirigió hacia un gran salón y comenzó a hablar con el monarca.

Me: - Su majestad hay un joven que la busca, le permito que el paso para que hable con usted?

¿?: - Si mentita hazlo pasar.

Con esto la menta fue donde se encontraban Finn y Jake.

Me: - Muy bien su majestad los vera.

La menta los condujo hasta el salón de la Princesa, la cual se encontraba esperándolos.

F: - Buenos días su majestad permi...

J: - Que pasa hermanito?

F: - Jake es ella, es la chica rosa que he estado buscando por todo Ooo, es la chica rosa, la chica rosa.

Eso estaba ofendiendo a la Princesa le hizo señal a 2 guardias banana que se encontraban cerca, los cuales se dirigieron hacia donde estaban Finn y Jake, Finn con su oído sensible escucho claramente a los guardias, no necesitaba sus oídos sensibles para poder escucharlos.

Finn se preparo para su defensa, uno de los guardias lanzo su puño hacia Finn con la mano izquierda Finn lo bloqueo y con el puño derecho lo golpeo en el estomago, el otro guardia se acerco a Finn por detrás pero este se dio vuelta el guardia lanzo un golpe al cual Finn evito agachándose y con un golpe elevado lo dejo noqueado, el otro guardia se levanto y se preparo para embestir a Finn el cual estaba "despreocupado", el guardia se lanzo hacia Finn quien lo recibió con un golpe lanzando al guardia al suelo y dejándolo inconsciente. Esto maravillo a la Princesa.

¿? - Muy bien chico supongo que fue un poco dura la recibida que te di, yo soy La Dulce Princesa y soy la gobernante del Dulce Reino.

F: - Princesa supongo que empezamos mal, yo soy Finn el humano le he estado buscando desde hace mucho tiempo pude sobrevivir gracias a usted, entrene 1 años con la Princesa Músculos y 1 años con la Princesa Pasiva, al terminar mis entrenamientos descanse una semana y después me dedique a buscarla y finalmente la encontré – A que te refieres que sobreviviste gracias a mi? – Princesa, fue hace 2 años supongo que usted pudo escuchar mi llamado de ayuda, ya que cuando llego yo me encontraba debajo de un bloque de cemento en las ruinas de una casa y sus guardias sacaron 3 cuerpos de los escombros mientras usted me atendía curando mis heridas.

DP: - Si ya te recuerdo, cuando te encontré estabas en un estado lamentable, se puede decir que casi te encuentro muerto tuve que hacer demasiado trabajo para poderte mantener con vida o abrías muerto, me da gusto de ver que estas de maravilla y me sorprende la forma en la que te deshiciste de mis guardias se puede ver que has entrenado duro.

F: - Princesa he venido a ofrecerle mis servicios como aventurero y héroe en un futuro espero cercano.

DP: - Casualmente Finn desaparecieron 2 chicos de caramelo, algunos dicen que están en el Reino Princesa Laurel o que se perdieron en el Bosque, puedes revisar esos 2 lugares para ver si los encuentras.

F: - Princesa supongamos que estén muertos?

DP: - Por lo menos los encontraste, pero supongo que prefiero que estén vivos – Con esto Finn y Jake se retiran de Dulce Reino.

El primer lugar que revisaron fue el bosque pero no los encontraron en este y se dirigieron al Reino de la Princesa Laurel.

Una vez en el Reino de la Princesa Laurel.

F: - Muy bien Jake, tu busca a esos Dulces mientras yo hablo con la Princesa – Jake realizo el plan de Finn encogiéndose de tamaño para poder revisar cada parte, cada habitación del lugar fueron revisados por Jake, Después de que empezó Finn entro en el palacio.

¿?: - Quien eres extranjero, no perteneces a este Reino.

F: - Soy Finn el humano, y quisiera saber una cosa – En eso una explosión se oye, junto con unos guardias gritando.

- Los prisioneros se escapan, cierren las puertas no se debe permitir que esos Dulces se escapen.

Habían por todos lados guardias persiguiendo 2 Dulces vestida de rojo (trajes de cárcel), eran los chicos de caramelo de Dulce Princesa.

¿?: - Guardias asegúrense que esos dulces no escapen, recuerden que serán ejecutados.

F: - Que fue lo que hicieron que los ejecutara – Callate extranjero – Su majestad quiero saber la razón, debo llevar a esos Dulces devuelta a Dulce Reino.

¿?: - Te dije que guardaras silencio, guardia dele un golpe – Un guardia se acerco amenazante donde Finn se encontraba.

Finn se quieto al guardia de encima saltando por detrás y golpeándolo primero, otro guardia se acerco a él y con movimiento rápido le lanzo lejos pegando con una pared – Maldita sea no me esperaba uno segundo – Se dijo Finn mentalmente – él cual se reincorporo y regreso a la acción, Finn puso sus oídos en modo sensible, lo cual ya podía escuchar cualquier cosa y predecir cualquier movimiento perfectamente.

Los 2 guardias se acercaron a Finn, él cual se les tiro encima de una patada Finn tiro al suelo a uno de los guardias y con una barrida tiro al otro, usando su agilidad Finn termino en un candelabro sacando su arco y un par de flechas, preparo una y la disparo a uno de los guardias al cual le traspaso la cabeza matándolo al instante, tomo la otra flecha, pero el guardia estaba bien oculto usando su vista de halcón Finn pudo ver bien al otro guardia con su flecha le disparo al guardia, al cual la flecha le traspaso el corazón, había un tercer guardia pero decidió alejarse de Finn lo mas que pudo.

¿?: - Muy bien extranjero, como siempre empiezo con el pie izquierdo, por lo cual me presentare, soy la Princesa Laurel, me gustaría saber quien eres extranjero.

F: - Yo soy Finn el humano su majestad, aventurero y en algún futuro héroe, es un gran honor, lamentablemente le tengo que pedir que me entregue a los Dulces que ejecutara.

PL: - Como te atrevés – dijo furiosa la princesa – Yo no recibo ordenes de nadie, yo las doy entiendes, guardias – Al llamado de la princesa el salón se lleno completamente de guardias – Arresten a este irrespetuoso sera ejecutado mañana junto con los Dulces, sera mejor que te defiendas humano, el modo de arresto de estos guardias a ocasionado la muerte de mas de 30 extranjeros que husmean por aquí – El salón tenia un total de 15 guardias los cuales recién salían de su escuela de entrenamiento.

Para la lucha Finn preparo su agilidad, después de sacar su espada y su almádena, con ambas armas en la mano preparo su oído sensible, con todo esto ya estaba listo para la lucha.

El primer guardia se le lanzo, con un salto se lo quito de encima y con su espada en un movimiento rápido le corto la pierna, el guardia cayo al suelo golpeándose la cabeza quedando inconsciente mientras otro mas se le acerco a Finn por detrás, Dando media vuelta con su maso Finn golpeo en la cabeza al guardia rompiéndole el cráneo completamente matándolo al instante, en cuestión de 10 minutos Finn mato a 10 de los 15 guardias dejando impresionada a la princesa, mientras que los otros 5 guardias ni se atrevían a acercarse a Finn, por lo cual huyeron como cobardes de él.

PL: - Muy bien extranjero o debería decir Finn el humano, se a ganado mi respeto, ningún extranjero a logrado eso en 300 años que tiene mi familia te ganaste tu libertad retirate y no regreses al Reino Laurel.

F: - Princesa entienda que no me puedo retirar sin los Dulces que quiere usted ejecutar, fue la orden que me dio la Dulce Princesa y como orden de una realeza debo obedecer, me los puede entregar.

PL: - Finn esos Dulces serán eje... - La Princesa no termino la frase ya que le llevaron en una jaula de pájaro a Jake – Muy bien con que un perro mágico he?, sera un buen usuario para una orca extra que preparare mañana cuando lo ejecute junto con los Dulces.

F: - Princesa podemos llegar a un acuerdo, que le parece si mañana antes de ejecutar a ese perro y a los Dulces, les otorgue usted un espectáculo de lucha, yo peleare con sus 10 mejores hombres, si gano usted dejara libres a los Dulces, al perro y a mi, que le parece.

PL: - JA, sera una gran demostración, un poderoso guerrero como tu, peleando contra mis 10 mejores hombres, estoy de acuerdo, si los logras matar a los 10 sin que uses arma alguna, tu junto con el perro y los Dulces podrán irse, pasaras la noche en una celda hasta mañana – guardias – en eso temerosos los 5 anteriores guardias entraron – Arresten a Finn el humano, esta vez no pondrá resistencia.

Dos de los guardias se acerco a Finn y le colocaron unas esposas, después lo condujeron a una celda.

En Aaa las cosas para Fionna iban de maravilla, logro ofrecer sus servicios en 3 Reinos, en este caso tenia que rescatar al Dulce Príncipe Gumball de las garras de la reina Helada.

Mientras caminaba comenzó a ver hielo blanco por todo el lugar, avanzo un poco mas y vio con terror cientos de cadáveres de Dulces soldados por todo el lugar siendo recogidos como si se tratara de basura, por suerte para ella encontró un sobreviviente en agonía.

Fi: - Señor se encuentra bien?

- La Reina Helada tiene guardias de hielo gigantes por todo su reino, la idea es impedir el paso de todo aquel que trate de rescatar al Príncipe Gumball – Dicho esto el Dulce Soldado murió, Fionna cavo una tumba, realizo un altar y pidió a Glob por todas las almas que murieron en esta querrá.

Las cosas salieron bien para Fionna, ella lograba destruir fácilmente a cada gigante de la Reina Helada, cuando entro en el Palacio de ella, la encontró con un sacerdote de Glob celebrando una boda que ella tubo que arruinar, la Reina Helada se estaba casando a la fuerza con le príncipe Gumball.

Fionna se arriesgo a ganarse un castigo por parte de Glob se lanzo hacia el sacerdote y lo decapito, la Reina Helada se molesto al ver como su plan fue arruinado congelo al Príncipe y trato de hacer lo mismo con Fionna, ella fue mas rápida y golpeo a la Reina Helada, le pego con tal fuerza que la Reina tubo que dar un pequeño flote para evitar ser golpeada bruscamente por la pared, utilizando una kunai Fionna destrozo el bloque de hielo que contenía al príncipe preso seguidamente continuo peleando con la Reina la cual le lanzaba rayos de hielo, Fionna la esquivaba con mucha facilidad cada vez que la Reina se le tiraba encima para tratar de matarla, siempre estando el Príncipe escondido en una parte para no salir lastimado durante la pelea.

Fionna logro con la ayuda de un kunai tirar de la cabeza la corona de la Reina Helada, la tiro en una parte en la cual incluso la Reina Helada no podía encontrarla, y junto con el príncipe escapo del Reino Helado.

En el Dulce Reino la gente celebraba ya que su querido príncipe regreso sano y salvo gracias a su nueva heroína Fionna.

En Ooo las cosas estaban complicadas para Finn, paso la noche en una celda y encima tenia que pelear contra 10 soldados bien entrenados, él sabia que tendría que usar todos sus poderes.

En una arena de batalla (estilo coliseo romano), estaban los ciudadanos del Reino, La Princesa junto con su novio.

PL: - Bien podemos empezar – A la orden de la Princesa Finn salio al campo de arena y con él un soldado de gran tamaño – Que empiece la pelea.

Finn usando su agilidad y su oído, y el soldado con un enorme mazo, Finn corrió hacia donde se encontraba el soldado el cual lo recibió de un golpe que Finn esquivo con facilidad, realizo una barrida y el soldado fue a dar al suelo, Finn neutralizo sus piernas y le quebró el cuello matándolo.

Salio el segundo, este soldado era rápido por lo que Finn tubo que igualar su velocidad, este soldado era un poco orgulloso por lo que siempre peleaba al mismo nivel que su rival, como Finn no tenia arma alguna él también pelearía sin arma, el soldado corrió hacia Finn para golpearlo, Finn esquivo el golpe con su brazo izquierdo y con el derecho le dio un golpe elevado que tiro al soldado al suelo, Finn se le tiro encima para romperle el cuello pero este lo golpeo ante de que lo intentara, tanto Finn como el soldado se reincorporaron y continuaron con la pelea, paso un rato de esquivar los golpes del soldados, este de recibir los de Finn, el soldado se canso y tomo su espada se le tiro encima a Finn, este esquivaba todo intento del soldado por cortarlo, el soldado tiro a Finn al suelo teniendo a Finn acostado coloco su espada con la cuchilla hacia abajo y intento apuñalar a Finn, él tomo el brazo del soldado y le clavo la espada en el pecho matando al soldado con su propia espada.

Al haber matado ya a 9 soldados solo hacia Falta uno, se le permitió tener una hora de descanso, durante esa hora Finn pudo relajar sus músculos, estirarse un poco y tomar un poco de agua, tomando un balde de agua helada Finn se la tiro encima del cuerpo estando desnudo, se volvió a mudar y salio al campo, en el campo se encontraba el ultimo soldado esperándolo – Bien que empiece la ultima pelea.

La pelea comenzó, este soldado tenia una horrible fuerza y unos músculos que daban miedo al rival, este se le fue encima a Finn, tiro a Finn de una envestida para después molerlo a golpes en el lugar en el cual se encontraba, haciendo "trampa", Finn patio al soldado en la entrepierna haciendo que se quejara y retrocediera lo suficiente para poder levantarse.

Finn tubo que preparar agilidad y oído para poder enfrentar este soldado, como estaba lastimado tubo que analizar el lugar de golpe recordó cada punto de presión para inutilizar el cuerpo, Finn sacando provecho de su agilidad se dispuso unicamente a estar de un lado para otro, esquivando cada golpe que el soldado le intento dar, una idea le paso por la cabeza por si mismo dejo que el soldado lo golpeara, en el trayecto del puño hacia él Finn apretó un punto de presión que inutilizo el brazo derecho del soldado haciendo que este quedara colgando de su cuerpo, Finn saco provecho y lanzo al suelo al soldado, enseguida comenzó a presionar uno de los puntos con el que inutilizo la pierna derecha por lo cual no podía ponerse de pie, estando encima del soldado Finn inutilizo su brazo izquierdo colocando sus piernas firmemente en este, acto seguido Finn procedió a romper el cuello del soldado lo cual no funciono, observo una cadena atada a una manivela, la cadena estaba colgando de un poste en medio del campo, Finn la tomo corrió hacia el soldado le ato la cadena al cuello lo mas fuerte que pudo, regreso a la manivela, la comenzó a mover colgando al soldado, terminando de matar a los 10 soldados.

F: - Muy bien Princesa cumplí mi parte, muestre me su palabra y libere al perro, a los dulces y a mi.

PL: - Muy bien, fue una gran demostración, cumpliré mi parte y liberare a todos los condenados, tu, tu perro, y los Dulces pueden irse, pero no vuelvan a entrar en mi reino o si los ejecutare, ganes o no una demostración como esta.

Finn con Jake y los Dulce regresaron a Dulce Reino y se presentaron con Dulce Princesa.

F: - Princesa como lo prometí le traigo a los Dulces que perdió, como supuso estaban en el Reino de la Princesa Laurel, ella quería ejecutarlos solo por ser extranjeros, Jake y yo también pudimos ser ejecutados pero logre impedirlo, costo la vida de 22 soldados, pero los logre recuperar como se lo prometí – Le decía Finn con mucho sonrojo en la cara.

DP: - Muy bien Finn, yo pensé que regresarías ayer mismo, pero lograste después de todo regresar a mis Dulces sanos y salvos toma ese cobre que se encuentra en esa esquina, es un cofre lleno de monedas de oro un agradecimiento de mi parte Finn – Con esto Finn y Jake regresan a casa árbol.

Pasaron 3 meses y Finn coqueteaba con Dulce Princesa, pero siempre salia rechazado por ser demasiado joven.

Mientras en Aaa, 4 caza recompensas perseguían a un joven, él cual se fue corriendo a casa árbol de Fionna.

¿?: - Fionna guerrera humana en Aaa no se conoce mejor guerrera que usted, unos tipos me persiguen tiene que ayudarme.

Fi: - Calma Príncipe Laurel, con calma, que pasa?

PL: - $ sujetos me persiguen, mi novio me arrebato mi reino y mando 4 caza recompensas a perseguirme, mi novio sabe que solo matándome se puede apoderar de mi Reino por completo.

Fi: - Claro que lo ayudaremos Príncipe, este usted tranquilo le prometo que nada le pasara – Fionna preparo sus espadas y su honda junto con una bolsa de canicas que usaba como piedras, eran canicas especiales ya que estas explotaban al contacto con cualquier superficie – Cake vamos, teneemos un Reino que recuperar.

Con esto Fionna, Cake y el Príncipe Laurel entraron en el Reino Laurel de Aaa, encontraron al usurpador apunto de ejecutar al mejor amigo del Príncipe, lo cual lo puso muy triste, el modo de ejecución de los Reinos Laureles de Ooo y Aaa, era colgar a sus criminales, de ese mismo modo ejecutarían al mejor amigo del Príncipe.

Con su puntería Fionna preparo una canica normal y le disparo a la cuerda que sostenía el cuellos del joven, él cual cayo al suelo ileso.

- Quien se atrevió a evitar esa ejecución – Grito el usurpador – Fui yo – Le respondió Fionna – Soldados arresten a esa insolente junto con él sera ejecutada – 10 guardias se aproximaron a Fionna, ella mato a 5 usando su honda, usando su espada mato a los otros 5 que faltaban.

Cake fue y salvo al amigo del Príncipe mientras Fionna peleaba con todos los soldados que se le aparecían, algunos los decapitaba, otros los partía a la mitad, otros les estacaba el corazón, al ver lo fácil que eran derrotados sus soldados a manos de Fionna y Cake decidió hacer de cobarde y correr a esconderse en el palacio.

Fionna y Cake entraron con el Príncipe detrás de ellas y comenzaron a buscar al usurpador en el palacio, Cake se quedo en la entrada tapando con su cuerpo la entrada principal y defendió la entrada de todos los soldados que intentaban entrar, mientras Fionna con ayuda del Príncipe y unos cuantos soldados que seguían siendo fieles al Príncipe buscaban al usurpador, hasta que finalmente lo encontraron, este tenia en su poder a la hermanita menor del Príncipe una simpática niña de 5 años – Muy bien chica tu y tu gata me pudieron haber atrapado, junto con esos traidores pero matare a esta niña y tu tendrás una gran perdida, no habrás podido salvar la vida de una pequeña princesa – Dijo el usurpador – Fionna tomo su honda y sin mostrar nervios con una canica comenzó a mover la honda, disparo el proyectil y esta traspaso la cabeza del usurpador matándolo.

Fi: - Muy bien Príncipe, el Reino regreso a su poder espero que este satisfecho, usted y su hermanita tienen nuevamente el poder del Reino, entregame lo prometido y yo y mi hermana nos iremos de su Reino – Cumpliendo su parte el Príncipe le entrego a Fionna un cofre lleno de oro y esmeraldas.

En Ooo paso un año y Finn no logro ser nada con Dulce Princesa como el esperaba, celebraron sus cumpleaños ambos hermanos juntos, como siempre en Ooo todos los amigos de Finn y Fionna y Príncipes y Princesas que les debían demasiados favores celebraron el cumpleaños con ellos.

Una semana después una gran amenaza llegaría a Ooo, para la cual ni Finn, ni Fionna estaban preparados.


End file.
